<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Childhood Bedroom by MagnetoTheMagnificent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162611">Childhood Bedroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent'>MagnetoTheMagnificent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Childhood Memories, Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Trans Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra visits his childhood home after years of never talking to his family. Crowley comforts him. </p><p>Takes place after the events of 'A Chance Encounter'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Childhood Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is mention of Ezra's mother having died, (and subsequently her funeral), but no details and not the main focus. </p><p> </p><p>I had to make this a human au because obviously Aziraphale and Crowley didn't exactly have a childhood XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra sighed. It had been years since he sat at that table, glanced at that old clock, heard the dripping of the faucet that never seemed to work properly. It had been years since he'd been in that house. </p><p>Gabriel had stayed for a bit, then rushed off for some corporate 'emergency' or the other. He had been on a call during the eulogy, in fact. </p><p>Ezra hadn't spoken with his mother in years. She was, well, she was old fashioned in her views, to say the least. But when she passed, Ezra felt he at least owed her to attend the funeral.<br/>
But being in that house again brought back memories. He rocked slightly in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>Crowley put his hand on his. Grounding.</p><p>Ezra took a deep breath.</p><p>"I didn't think it would affect me so much," he muttered weakly. </p><p>"This house holds a lot of memories," Crowley replied gently. </p><p>"Of course it's going to be difficult." </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose Gabriel will sell the house," Ezra remarked. </p><p>"I'm surprised he didn't convince Mum to do it when she was alive." </p><p>Crowley nodded.</p><p>Ezra sighed again. </p><p>"I suppose I'm being rather silly. Brought to tears over a house," he said bitterly. </p><p>"You're not being silly, Ezra."</p><p> </p><p>Ezra looked away sadly. </p><p>"Hey," Crowley said softly, "why don't you show me your old bedroom. I can tell this room is making you uncomfortable." </p><p>"It's upstairs," Ezra told him. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>"I'm sure it's not much to look at, anyway," Ezra mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>His lip wobbled. </p><p>"You know," Crowley said. </p><p>"We don't have to be here if it makes you uncomfortable. We can go home now." </p><p>"I suppose this place does make me upset." </p><p> </p><p>"Tell you what, angel. Why don't we go home, and have a cozy night in together? We can even watch Star Trek," Crowley suggested. </p><p>Ezra looked at his partner. </p><p>"You don't like Star Trek," he said. </p><p>"But I like <i>you</i>. In fact, I love you. You know that. And I want you to be comfortable, happy even," Crowley responded.</p><p>Ezra gave him a small smile. </p><p>"I love you, too, Crowley. Thank you." </p><p>He put his hand on Crowley's shoulder and kissed the top of his head. </p><p>"Let's go home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crowley is a wheelchair user, if you haven't read the original fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>